charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Melinda Clarke
Melinda Clarke portrayed the Siren in the season 5 episode "Siren Song". Biography Melinda Clarke (born April 24, 1969) is an American actress who has primarily worked in television. Clarke is best known for playing Faith Taylor on the daytime drama Days of our Lives, the manipulative and cunning Julie Cooper-Nichol on The O.C. as well as the professional dominatrix Lady Heather on CSI. She was recently in Nikita TV series based on the Luc Besson 1990 foreign action film of the same name. In it, she portrayed Amanda (Born Helen Collins), one of the former directors and co-founders of Division turned rogue agent. Career * Mate (2010) (pre-production) .... Dr. Mia Middleton * "Nikita" .... Helen Collins/Amanda (main character, 2010-2013) * "The Vampire Diaries" .... Kelly Donovan (5 episodes, 2010, 2017) * "Ghost Whisperer" .... Donna (1 episode, 2010) * "Entourage" .... Melinda (2 episodes, 2006-2009) * "Eli Stone" .... Dr. Lee (3 episodes, 2008-2009) * "CSI: Crime Scene Investigation" .... Lady Heather (5 episodes, 2001-2008) * "Chuck" .... Sasha Banacheck (1 episode, 2008) * "King of the Hill" .... Charlene (1 episode, 2008) * "Reaper" .... Mimi (1 episode, 2007) * She Drives Me Crazy (2007) (TV) .... Blithe Meacham * "The O.C." .... Julie Cooper / ... (88 episodes, 2003-2007) * The Man (2007) (TV) .... Brooke McCluskey * "Avatar: The Last Airbender" .... Additional Voices / ... (1 episode, 2006) * Mission: Impossible - Operation Surma (2003) (VG) (voice) .... Sofia Ivanescu * "Firefly" .... Nandi (1 episode, 2003) * Matriculated (2003) (voice) .... Alexa * The Animatrix (2003) (voice) .... Alexa (segment "Matriculated") * "The District" .... Detective Olivia Cahill (5 episodes, 2002-2003) * "Tremors" .... Dr. Megan Flynn (1 episode, 2003) * "Everwood" .... Sally Keyes (1 episode, 2002) * "Charmed" .... The Siren (1 episode, 2002) * "First Monday" (1 episode, 2002) * Cold Sweat (2002) .... Starring * .com for Murder (2002) .... Michelle Williams * Dynamite (2002) .... Beta * "Star Trek: Enterprise" .... Sarin (1 episode, 2001) * "Nash Bridges" .... Inspector Abby Gordon / ... (2 episodes, 1997-2000) * "The Pretender" .... Miss Eve (1 episode, 2000) * "Soldier of Fortune, Inc." .... Margo Vincent (10 episodes, 1997-1999) * Spawn (1997) .... Jessica Priest * "Sliders" .... Allasandra (1 episode, 1997) * "Seinfeld" .... Alex (1 episode, 1997) * "Xena: Warrior Princess" .... Velasca (2 episodes, 1997) * Soldier of Fortune (1997) (TV) .... Margo Vincent * Critics and Other Freaks (1997) .... Mrs. M * La lengua asesina (1996) .... Candy * "Strange Luck" .... Lola Vale (1 episode, 1996) * Mulholland Falls (1996) .... Cigarette Girl * Return to Two Moon Junction (1995) .... Savannah Delongpre * "Heaven Help Us" .... Lexy Monroe (10 episodes, 1994) * "The George Carlin Show" .... Christy (1 episode, 1994) * Return of the Living Dead III (1993) (as Mindy Clarke) .... Julie Walker * Young Goodman Brown (1993) .... Faith Brown * Out for Blood (1992) .... Laura * "Jake and the Fatman" (1 episode, 1991) * Hot Under the Collar (1991) (as Mindy Clarke) .... Monica * "Days of Our Lives" .... Faith Taylor (17 episodes, 1989-1990) Trivia * Melinda is one of the many Charmed actors who went on to perform on The Vampire Diaries. Others include, Sebastian Roché, David Anders, Brandon Quinn, Michael Trevino, Dax Griffin, and Rick Hearst. Ironically, she's also kissed both Dax and Michael. * Although she portrayed Kelly Donovan on The Vampire Diaries as an irresponsible forty-something-year-old, her original storyline involved her being a Succubus, but that plot was soon dropped. She is seen killing a man with a kiss, similar to how her character of Charmed used the Kiss of Death. Ironically, the final season of The Vampire Diaries featured Sirens. * Melinda Clarke's roles are known to be those of seductresses. External links * * *Melinda Clarke at TriviaTribute.com Lastname, Firstname Category:Guest Stars Category:Out of Universe